


Private Viewing

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [54]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confined/Caged, Fucking Machines, Other, Pictures, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that cage House got Cameron last year?  He's putting it to good use, but he's added some 'attachments'.  Oh, and he and Wilson are watching from House's office.  Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Viewing

Wilson walked into the office as usual. He walked up to House's desk as usual. But when he caught sight of the computer monitor out of the corner of his eye, he did a very unmanly double-take. Two steps around the side of the desk, he then leaned in close to House's shoulder and asked, "What is _that_?"

House, without missing a beat, replied, " _That_ is my princess on her knees in a cage." Sure, he knew what Wilson was asking about, but he chose not to answer the man's question directly.

The sigh over his shoulder was pretty typical of slightly-irritated-Wilson. "No, House. That contraption behind her." He even reached, trying to press a greasy fingerprint to the monitor before House redirected his arm.

"No touching," House grumbled.

"Fine. But what is that thing?"

House turned over his shoulder, eyebrows wagging. "My newest toy." In response to the confused look on Wilson's face, House tapped a few buttons on a PDA device.

A moment later, a soft whirring sound came through the computer speakers. Following that, the sound of a female moaning in pleasure and the slight rattle of shaking metal.

Wilson leaned closer to the computer just to make sure he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. "Oh. _Oh_... House! That's incredible. How'd you do that?"

House turned his chair so he could watch the screen and Wilson at the same time. Wicked grin on his lips, he held up the PDA. "I programmed the machine with the patterns and settings that I like, then key them in. It's like e-mail, with much more interesting results."

"I can see that," Wilson said, nodding toward the monitor. "And she's okay with this?"

"You mean being locked on all-fours, inside a cage, with a machine fucking her sweet little pussy? Yeah. Partly her idea." He knew what Wilson was asking this time too, but it wasn't any fun answering the real question. Watching Wilson's face turn three shades of red was far more entertaining.

Wilson swallowed and tucked a finger between his collar and his throat in an attempt to loosen the former. "Well, good to know. But how does she feel about us watching?"

House grinned wickedly - again. "She doesn't know _we_ are watching. Just that I am. That was part of the turn-on."

"I should go." Wilson turned on his heel, ready to leave the office until House told him to stop. "What?"

"Stick around for the show. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Typically House hated to share his princess with anyone, but something about having Wilson watching with him seemed less invasive. Besides, it was Wilson. House shared a lot of his diversions with Wilson. This was one more. It wasn't as though Wilson was groping his girlfriend. It was more akin to them sitting on the couch watching porn and having a beer. Except no couch and no beer. Just porn.

The more he thought about it, the more he was okay with it.

House nodded toward the door. "Lock that. And the other one. And pull the blinds. This is a two-man peep show." He angled the monitor so Wilson could pull up another chair behind the desk and they could both watch, but no one who entered the office from either of the main doors would be able to see what they were watching.

Wilson complied, then dragged a chair around the desk. House had already propped his feet up and seemed utterly relaxed. Wilson was still too nervous to relax quite that much.

"So, we're just going to listen to her moan?" Wilson asked.

House frowned at him. "It's sad that you lack so much imagination." He pushed another series of keys and the motor whirred faster. The moans grew to soft whimpers that were louder than the moaning had been.

Wilson leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Did that just spread her knees farther apart?"

The corner of House's mouth tipped up in a grin. "That's just the beginning." More keystrokes and the machine was thrusting deeper into his princess' body, making her cry out in surprise.

"You're not hurting her, are you?"

"Not yet, I'm not." He nodded toward the contraption on the monitor. "There's a spanking arm with it too. Wanna see?"

Wilson leaned back. "No, no. This is fine."

House sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where is your sense of adventure, Jimmy?"

Wilson waved a hand at House. "It's still here. But I want to see if she comes first."

"Thatta-boy, Jimmy!" House made the machine work harder and faster and even turned on a little buzzing vibrator against her swollen clit. The noise from her moaning and the cage rattling was getting louder through the speakers.

He had to admit, as much as he enjoyed the full hands-on approach to sex, he was enjoying sitting back, watching her wriggle in her restraints from his office. It was far more erotic and intimate than his porn could ever hope to be. He might have to try this more often.

Both men sat forward, noses nearly pressed to the monitor screen as a series of panted-whimpering moans emanated from the tiny speakers. They would swear they'd seen her body vibrating as she came. Wilson pointed to her thighs and House nodded. They both leaned back, rubbing at their crotches.

"What do you have for an encore?" Wilson asked, voice lightly breathy.

"Let's see." He pulled up a file on his PDA, keyed in another series of instructions and pressed 'send'. "This should be good," he intoned as the machine spread his princess' legs wider apart and pressed her shoulders to the floor, pushing her ass higher into the air, leaving her pussy deliciously exposed.

"I can't wait," Wilson said and leaned back in his chair. Then, "Hey, House, got any popcorn?" he asked with a grin wicked enough to match House's.


End file.
